Problem: In triangle $ABC,$ $AB = 3,$ $AC = 6,$ $BC = 8,$ and $D$ lies on $\overline{BC}$ such that $\overline{AD}$ bisects $\angle BAC.$  Find $\cos \angle BAD.$
By the Law of Cosines,
\[\cos A = \frac{3^2 + 6^2 - 8^2}{2 \cdot 3 \cdot 6} = -\frac{19}{36}.\][asy]
unitsize (1 cm);

pair A, B, C, D;

B = (0,0);
C = (8,0);
A = intersectionpoint(arc(B,3,0,180),arc(C,6,0,180));
D = interp(B,C,3/9);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
[/asy]

Then
\[\cos \angle BAD = \cos \frac{A}{2} = \sqrt{\frac{1 + \cos A}{2}} = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{34}}{12}}.\]